Conventional rear-entry, bag-type bulk containers are provided in standard nominal lengths of 20 feet and 40 feet for carrying dry, free-flowing, powder material which is typically stored in silos or storage bins. Such conventional containers typically include a flexible polyethylene envelope or bag provided with an appropriate closure while carried on a trailer or other suitable conveyance. After the envelope or bag is filled through a rear opening, it is suitably closed and sealed to prevent moisture contamination and release of the contents.
Conventional methods for loading such containers include conveyance systems employing pneumatic and/or auger conveyors. Although such conventional systems may operate generally satisfactorily as designed, they are relatively slow. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a loading system that does not require costly conveying apparatus and that reduces loading time. When large quantities of material must be loaded into a great number of containers, even a savings of a few minutes on each container loading operation can be significant.
Additionally, it would be beneficial if an improved loading system could be provided to accommodate vehicle-mounted containers which can be driven unidirectionally into a pass-through type loading station seriatim, with each container being stopped for a relatively short time period in the station during the actual loading operation.
Additionally, it would be advantageous if such an improved system could be provided with, or at least accommodate, automatic or semiautomatic loading mechanisms and associated controls for one-man operation.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide an improved loading system with means for accommodating the use of standard bulk bags while providing relatively accurate yet rapid loading with simultaneous weighing of the particulate material being loaded. The present invention satisfies the foregoing desires.